mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Evio D'e
Evio D'e was a Human Jedi Guardian Jedi Knight. They had dark brown hair and pale skin and were born in 57 BBY. Taken and trained at birth like all Jedi mostly at the time, they were indoctrinated with the Jedi code and sought to become a Jedi master. give thema padawan during the missions Skirmish on Coruscant A group of smuggling pirates were loading crates of military ammo from a clone barracks they just raided in a spaceport onto 7 ship freighters. 7 CSF officers returned fire at the attacking pirates. 6 enemies advanced and managed to take out 4 officers before dying. The officers fired heavy rifles at long accurate but weaker rifles. Evio feared being overwhelmed by blaster fire if she directly attacked the enemies, there were many of them and she had only recently became a Knight. They were almost done loading the ammo so Evio had to risk it, for the Republic. Evio put her hilt in their hand and said in her Coruscantii Accent Prepare to charge!..................................................................................chargeee! and they blue blade light their face as they sprang over the flipped over table they had as a barrier and advanced quickly with the 20 CSF officers. They cut down many pirates but the CSF officers were the only reason she was not overwhelmed against the 89 enemies all with concentrated fire. The majority officers stormed the other ships while Evio took the middle one backed by 5 officers. They kicked in the door and redirected bolts into attacking enemies not having to slice any, covered by the officers losing one in the process. Siege the cargo! ordered Evio who then went outside and found Only 4 officers remained outside. Bodies littered the floor. Suddenly a pirates body started moving and a pirate took a missile launcher and fired it. It slammed into the ship and knocked a chunk of metal off that slammed into the 4 officers and it tilted over and fell out of the entering hole. Evio jumped out and grabbed onto the entering hole. Their fingers were slipping. Civilians below pointed up. The ship had knocked over a light pole below and was steaming and a fire that was quickly cooling. Evio tried to stay up and dug into the force for strength but continued to slip. The pirate looked up, smiled and arose. They attempted to step on Evio's fingers but they slid their hands side ways. Again the same thing happened. They started to grab Evio and pulled them up and started to choke them against a wall. Evio punched them in the stomach sending them back a little and elbowed them in the side of the head and were grabbed again and spun around and tripped. They scurried across the floor from the attacking pirate and got up and activated their lightsaber. Evio charged and the pirate side stepped and grabbed the lightsaber arm and squeezed the wrist until they dropped it and it deactivated and started trying to break their arm. Evio jabbed the pirate 6 times in the stomach before they let go. Evio then back handed the pirate and slammed them to the ground and pinned them and started choking them. The pirates life faded in 5 seconds as Evio was really choking them hard denying them oxygen and crushing their throat. The pirates life left his eyes and Evio got up and kicked his body and retrieved their lightsaber hilt with the force. Evio returned to the security room and the officer said Go to sector 5! We have another Jedi engaging more pirates! and Evio took off. Upon entering the room they found the Jedi, a young light-tan man with straight black hair planning on a small datapad that was displaying a map with a SWAT officer listening to them. The rest of the men attacking from behind overturned tables at the multiple hostilities were also SWAT. The officer had his arms crossed and was nodding his head. The officer called a few men over and told them something and the men started to advance and managed to take out several enemies before dying. The officer bit his lip. Evio walked over to the Jedi and the Jedi informed them We are getting overran. and a blast marked the officer in the back and he fell forward, arms spread out and the Jedi pointed in the direction of the shooter to SWAT members and the SWAT members killed the shooter. Evio said Why do you not lead them forward? There are few. Sorry master but we don't know how many may be inside assisting with the loading. said the Jedi. A crate was marked and exploded and wiped out a chunk of pirates but a lower SWAT officer with a smaller rifle than the others yelled NO, VALUEABLE REPUBLIC CARGO! and the fire caught a few more crates and he tried to run for them and dropped his rifle but he was restrained by 5 of his men quickly and pulled down to the floor as the explosions leveled the ship and cargo. The officer was let go and ran over to the cooling fire and shook his head. I'm not informing command of this. said one SWAT member. The SWAT members started conversing to each other while the officer shook his head and facepalmed. Evio started to walk out but upon seeing the Jedi follow her asked Well do you need something? and he replied No master. I figured following you will give me experience. and Evio said Umm... me?. The Jedi bit his lip and replied Well who else than my master? and Evio asked Your master?. I thought the council informed you, I'm your new padawan my name is Gree-padawan Gree. Shadow Evio's Padawan was eventually killed in combat. Evio was begged to become a Jedi Shadow and accepted the offer and were involved quickly after in Adventures Again Death Evio D'e and their group of shadows fell back from the overwhelming attack of Talzin's clan of which they tried to secretly poison. They noticed they would soon catch up and Evio D'e sprinted to the center and cut down enemies left and right and used force powers to slay tons of foes. They force hurled the two other members down hill and attacked the enemies and ordered them to go. One out of the two tried to run back for Evio but the other grabbed him by his right arm and pulled him back, telling him that it had to be done or all would die and took him away and they made it to a crashed ship and salvaged it with their tech powers and got back to the Republic. The first moment they escaped from the immediate danger they sensed Evio being overrun and killed. Evio sacrificed themselves for the duo. Revenge Burn who had just finished cutting up some highly intelligent cyborgs and destroying their guild against the Republic learned of this and with a major group of Jedi shadows returning from their duties raided quietly the entire camp, sneaking up on many members from behind and quietly and quickly killing those they didn't get to and also disabled their superweapon they spent centuries building. Talzin went into exile.